Cakes
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: A week has passed since Cell and Krillin is looking for 18. he finally finds her and offers her to stay with him at Kame House, but a person from the past may make her change her mind about staying and about Krillin. 18K with a little BV.


It's been a week since Cell was defeated and it was a time for peace. The Earth was saved by our Z-fighters but everyone believed that it was Hercule who beat Cell. Although it annoyed the hell out of everyone whenever they saw Hercule on TV bragging how he defeated Cell, they let him be in the spotlight. Goku gave up his life to save them all and everyone was now living their lives without a care in the world.

Well almost everyone.

**-**

The day was sunny just like all the other days that have passed. Krillin looked up at the sky from Kame House, searching for something. He always seemed to be looking for something these days now. He looked all around before he started to take off into the sky and continue his search.

Once he was air born and out of hearing range, Master Roshi walked up to the spot where he was once standing and looked up at where he had taken off.

"So he took off again?" Oolong came to stand next to Roshi and look up at the sky with him. "You think he'll find her this time?"  
"Who knows?" Roshi replied looking at the trail that Krillin had left behind in the clouds.

Oolong lowered his gaze to Master Roshi and wondered why he had such a serious expression on his face.

"Hey old man, you got any idea why he's so fixated with finding this girl? I mean is there any special reason why he wants to find an ex-killing android?" Oolong asked crossing his arm behind his head. He could never figure out why Krillin would go out everyday searching for an android that was once a threat to their world.

Roshi thought about it for a minute before replying. "The human heart sure is a strange thing. It makes us want to do things that we would normally never do, it makes us feel the love that's all around us. Yep, when it comes down to love and the heart, there is nothing in this world that is more powerful then that." He said turning back around into his house. He wanted to watch some TV.

"Whatever." Oolong followed but stopped short when he realized what Roshi had said. "What?! He loves that android!?!?"

Roshi stopped walking and turned to look back at Oolong. "Huh? When did I ever say that he was in love with her? All I said was that love is a powerful thing." With that said he walked into his house leaving a confused Oolong on the beach.

He shook his head and sighed to himself. Roshi may be a great teacher of the martial arts but he was still a crazy old man in Oolong's mind.

**-**

"Come on, where is she?" Krillin asked himself as he flew over West City. He had just left Roshi and all the islands that were around there. He looked all over the city but still saw no sign of blonde hair anywhere. "Just where is she? It's already been a week; I mean she has to be hungry by now." He searched through all the shops that sold food and clothes but he still couldn't find android 18. "Hmm? Maybe I should go and ask Bulma if she has seen her anywhere." With that he flew off towards Capsule Corp and his old friends.

It didn't take him long to get there and started to walk into the building when he heard voices from outside. He walked around the building to the backyard where he saw Bulma with her son Trunks as he starts to walk with the help of his mother.

"Way to go Trunks! You're growing up so fast, if this keeps up you'll turn into a Super Saiyan." Bulma told her son with a big smile. At the word super saiyan, Trunks started to smile and tried to walk on his own. He managed to walk five steps before falling into his mother's open arms. "You are such a big boy now. I definitely see that you're going to be just like your father."

"Please woman." Bulma looked up to see Vegeta floating down to them. "He'll never become a great warrior if you keep babying him" He stood in front of her, arms crossed. He was sweating and you could see that he had just finished working out.

Bulma glared at her husband. "Well Vegeta, I kind of have to baby him because he is a baby!" She picked up Trunks who starts to pull at her shirt. "Aw. Looks like someone is hungry." Bulma pulled down her shirt and bra so her son could suck the milk that he wanted from her.

Krillin's eyes grew wide as he watched this happen. He wanted to reveal himself at this point but he was scared of what would happen if Bulma or Vegeta saw him. He was in a bind and didn't know what to do. Bulma was his friend, and he really didn't need to see her breast feed her son.

Vegeta looked at this display and smirked to himself. He felt something arouse inside of him at this sight. Perhaps after his son is finished he would have Bulma put him to bed so that he may take her to their bed. His smirk grew until he felt a familiar ki nearby. His smirk now became a frown as his eyes wondered over the ground trying to find where the ki was hidden. He found the hiding place and fired a small blast in Krillin's direction.

Krillin seeing the blast coming at him jumped out of the way and out into the open. He let out a heavy sigh at almost being blown up by Vegeta. Thinking it was all over he got up on his feet only to look up at Vegeta's deadly gaze.

"Vegeta!" Krillin jumped back fearing that he would get blasted at again.

"Tell me baldy is there any reason why your sneaking around watching my woman feed my son? Is this a common thing for you to come and watch my wife?" He asked his voice practically dripping with venom. "Because if it is, I'll make sure that you won't be able to see anything for quite sometime." He crossed his arms, sending Krillin a look that dared him to try and say that he wouldn't.

Krillin gulped and shook his. "It's not what you think, Vegeta. I swear!" Krillin tried to tell him. "I only came here to ask Bulma something and I just happened to come when…well…when she was doing that." Krillin said his eyes landing on Bulma. She was no longer feeding Trunks and came to stand next to Vegeta.

"Vegeta calm down." Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. "Now what is it that you need Krillin?" Bulma asked her friend. She was used to Vegeta's crazy outburst and she knew how to calm him down. She also knew that Krillin was not like that and did not spy on her.

Happy that things have calmed down, Krillin spoke the reason why he had come. "I'm looking for android 18 but I can't find her anywhere. I was hoping that maybe you might have seen her or know of a way to help me find her."

Bulma thought about it. "Well not that you mention it, I've heard a few reports going around that someone has been breaking into a few stores stealing food and I heard that a clothing store was also robbed. No one knows who did it, all they know was that whoever it was had amazing strength." She told him. She knew why he wanted to find android 18 but she couldn't think of anything that could really be of use to him.

"Can you tell me the names of the stores?" Krillin asked her eagerly. He had a clue to go on and was excited about it.

"Um…I can't remember off the top of my head but I should be able to find the names from my computer." She hands Trunks to Vegeta and ran inside.

Once she was gone, a sudden tension filled the air as Vegeta glared down at Krillin.

"So…" Krillin tried to break the tension but was only adding on more.

Vegeta just kept glaring down at Krillin. "Shut up." It was a simple threat that made Krillin jump. He knew that he wasn't evil anymore but that didn't mean that Vegeta still scared the crap out of Krillin.

A few minutes passed and Bulma came back with a list of the stores that were robbed and handed it to Krillin. "Now you be careful. And try to not come on so strong, remember she is going through a lot so take it easy with her. Also if she tells you to leave her alone try talking to her a little, show her that you really care about her." Bulma told him. She didn't know much about the android but she knew enough about women and what goes through their minds in situation like this.

Krillin nodded his head. "Thanks a lot Bulma; it was nice seeing you again." He waved goodbye and flew off to the first store that was robbed.

"Good luck, Krillin!" Bulma waved back to her friend. She took back her son when Krillin was gone.

"Why the hell are you helping a weakling like him? If he wants to find that damn android so badly he should do it on his own." Vegeta crossed his arms going inside.

Bulma followed him in and held onto her now sleeping son. "You know there is nothing wrong with asking for help." She told him but he only scoffed at her. "Besides I can see that he really cares for her and I want to help him." She added.

**-**

Krillin flew from shop to shop asking every owner if they saw or heard anything about who had robbed them. He asked the owners, workers, and those who lived in the surrounding area if they knew anything. When he finally reached the bottom of the list, the owner had told him that they caught a glimpse of the robber and saw that they headed off into the woods. Krillin thanked the man and flew straight into the woods, it didn't take him long to find her.

He landed softly behind a tree as he looked at android 18, sleeping peacefully against a tree. He took a deep breath and moved towards the sleeping android.

"What do you want?" He gasped at her sudden question and took a step back. Ok so she wasn't sleeping. "I asked you what you're doing here. Or are you just going to keep standing there?" She asked him again never once opening her eyes.

Krillin looked at her and tried to find his voice. "I'm here because I was looking for you?" He told her. He spent a full week looking for her but now that he finally found her he didn't know what he was supposed to say to her. He was at a lost for words.

Android 18 finally opened her eyes to look at Krillin. To her he seemed almost nervous and his palms were sweating. She almost smiled at this. "So you finally found me, now what? You gonna turn me in to your little friends?"

"No, I swear I'm not!" He answered a little too quickly. He calmed himself down and remembered Bulma's words. _'Gotta calm down, if I come on to strong then she'll just leave, like Bulma said. I have to take it slow and show her that she can trust me.' _He told himself. "I came looking for you because I'm worried about you. I mean it's been a week since the whole Cell thing and I was worried that you might have been starving to death or something else along that matter." He answered honestly. He was truly worried about her and he was happy that she wasn't hurt in any way.

18 stared at him, trying to see if he really was telling her the truth. She didn't understand him, first he makes a wish to help her and now he was looking for her because he was worried. Why did he care for her so much?

Turning her head to look away, she just stared at the ground next to her. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself. I don't need your help." She told him in a monotone voice. She didn't know if she could really trust him or not. She thought she could trust Doctor Gero and look where that got her. He just wanted to use her power, and who's to say that he just doesn't want her for her power too? "Just get out of here. I'm fine on my own."

Krillin looked at 18 before he moved to sit down next to her. "I don't you really are 18. I think you're lonely and I'm pretty sure that you miss your brother too."

18 flinched at the mention of her brother. She knew that he was gone and she didn't need to be reminded of it. Even though she was an android that didn't mean that she didn't care for her brother.

Krillin saw her flinch when he mentioned his brother and he wanted to kick himself for upsetting her. He needed to watch what he said from now on. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. What I'm trying to say it that, if you want I can help you. I mean I know a good place where you can live, eat, and have a lot of nice clothes that you don't have to steal to get." He told her hoping that she wouldn't turn him down.

18 turned her head back around to look Krillin in the eye. "Why do you want to help me so much?" She wanted to know why he was doing this. "What do you have to gain by helping me?"

Krillin stared right back at her. "Gain? I don't have anything to gain by helping you." He said with a welcoming smile on his face. "I'm helping you because I want to. I care about you 18 and I want to see that you're safe."

She looked up at him but had to quickly look away. She had a strange feeling inside her chest and she didn't know what it was. Her cheeks also felt hot for some reason. What was happening to her body?

"Come on." Krillin stood up and held out a hand for her to take. "Let's go."

She looked back up at him, trying to decide if she really could trust him or not. She searched his face, his eyes, for anything that proved that he was telling he lies. She found nothing.

She let out a small smile and took his hand.

Happy with this, Krillin lead her out of the forest and they walked into the City together. He figured that he would tell her a little about Kame House before he took her there. He thought it would be better to warn her about Master Roshi and Oolong perverted behavior.

"Yeah so, just be careful around those two when you're sleeping or using the bathroom or anywhere really. Those two are true perverts who will look for any opening to get at a girl." He told her crossing his arms as he thought about his two friend's perverted behavior. He should probably have a talk with them if 18 was going to be living with them from now on.

"If they're so perverted and bother you so much, why don't you just kick them out?" She asked him. It felt a little weird walking down the streets without blowing anything up or breaking into something. But at the same time it felt nice to just walk around and enjoy everything that was around her.

"What? I can't do that." Krillin said. "It's not even my house; it's Master Roshi's. I should be grateful that he's letting me live there with paying a rent or anything." He told her. "Besides even if they are annoying, they're still my friends. We've been through a lot together and it would seem wrong to even think about telling them to leave." He looked up towards the sky as he remembered all the adventures that he and the others had. He liked the time of peace that they were in but he really missed the old days.

18 looked at him with a gaze that hide what she really wanted to say. "You really care about your friends." She said looking straight ahead. What she really wanted to ask was how he could care for someone as must as he does for his friends.  
Krillin nodded his eyes bring his gaze to look ahead of him like 18. "You bet. I've known most of them since I was a kid and we went through a lot together. We went on a lot of crazy adventures and made a lot of good memories together. I have to say that this peace is nice but I really miss those old days." He told her what he never said to the others. Even if he was close with them he didn't want them to think that he was looking for trouble or worry about him.

18 looked down at the smiling Krillin next to her and she herself smiled. She had to admit that she didn't regret accepting his offer to help her. She was happy with the ways things were going.

"Krillin!!!!!" Before either fighters had time to react, Krillin was tackled to the ground in a big hug. "Oh, Krillin I've missed you so much!!!"

Blinking away the dizziness that came when he fell to the ground, Krillin saw who was hugging him. "Maron?!" He couldn't believe that his ex-girlfriend was hugging him.

"Krillin! I can't believe I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said getting off him but she didn't let him go. "Where were you this whole time? Don't tell me you were hiding from me?" She asked tears forming in her eyes.

Krillin shocked by this tried to calm down his ex. "No, I swear Maron, I haven't been hiding from you, I've just been busy looking for some one that's all."

The tears that were in her eyes quickly disappeared as she shot him a glare. "And just who were you looking for?" She finally let go of him as she put her hand son her hips.

"Well…uh…I was uh…" He didn't know what he was supposed to tell her. What he supposed to say that he was looking for an android who at once time was trying to destroy the entire earth? He had a feeling that that conversation wouldn't go so well.

Marron saw that he wasn't going to answer and sent him another glare. It was them that she finally noticed 18 and directed her glare at the blonde. "And just who are you? Are you trying to seduce my little Krillin?"

18 raised an eye brow at Maron and tried hard to not to just punch the girl. She didn't understand why but when she hugged Krillin, she felt a feeling form inside her chest; only this one was different from before.

Maron tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? Answer me already. What were you doing with my Krillin?!" She asked 18 once again.

"Your Krillin, huh?" 18 shot a look towards Krillin. She put her hands in her pockets and turned around, her back facing the two. "Nothing. He was offering me his helping with something but like I told him before, I don't need any help from him." With that said she started to walk away.

"No! 18 wait!" Krillin tried to run after her but Maron grabbed his arm and started to drag him around.

"Come on, Krillin. Let's go shopping." She hummed happy to herself completely ignoring the fact that Krillin was trying to break free of her grip.

**-**

18 made her way though the crowds of people, moving farther and farther away from Krillin and Maron. She didn't understand the feelings that came upon her when she watched Krill being hugged by that girl. She felt so angry and upset that she wanted to pull the girl by her hair to get off Krillin. But why should she care who hugged him, she shouldn't care about what he does or who hugs him. So why does she?

She stopped walking to look into a store window to look at her reflection. For some reason she almost didn't recognize herself, she looked so different. Was it because of the wish he made or was there more to it? Was she changing because of her feelings?

"I hope you aren't planning on robbing another store again." 18 turned around to see a woman who looked a lot like the girl she had just seen before, but only she looked older and she had a baby with her.

"You're that woman who was with Krillin and the other fighters." 18 said finally remembering who this woman was.

"Yep. The name's Bulma. What about you, or is 18 your real name?" Bulma held out her hand for her to shake.

"18 is my real name, and it's nice to meet you Bulma." She took her hand in hers. She keep her face neutral of emotions, she didn't need Bulma seeing that she was upset.

Bulma gave her a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you too, 18. So what are you up too? Did you find Krillin at all, because he is looking for you?" She told her. Truth be told she came looking for 18 too. She was worried about her friend and how he would be around the young android so she went looking to try and help her friend.

18 keep her face neutral and made sure that her voice held no emotions that may reveal her true feelings. "Yes, he found me but he meet up with an old friend so we went our separate ways."

Bulma looked at 18 and she smiled once again. She grabbed her hand once again and started to lead her towards a near by café.  
18 confused by this sudden action asked her, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the café. They have the best cake there and it's great when you're feeling sad." Bulma told her as she looked at the gasp that appeared on 18's face.

She saw through her!? But how could she tell that she was upset? Not even her own twin brother could tell when she hides her emotions away like this, so why was Bulma able to? Did she have a special power that allowed her to tell what others were feeling?

They went into the café and ordered everything on the menu. 18 stared in disbelief at all the cakes and asked how Bulma planned on eating the all.

"They're not all for me. I'm taking the rest home to my husband and parents, though I'm pretty sure that Vegeta will eat them all before I can even give them to my parents. You wouldn't believe how much saiyans can eat." She answered her as she gave 18 her own cake. Bulma quickly started to eat a chocolate cake and let Trunks have a few small pieces, 18 picked at a vanilla cake.

"Tell me." 18 looked up from her cake to look at Bulma. "How could you tell that I was upset?" She wanted to know what gave her away.

Bulma took another bite out of her cake before she answered. "I guess it's because of my husband. He really isn't one who shows emotions so when he's upset about something he usually hides it. It took me a while but after being around him o much I got use to it and now I'm able to tell whatever it is he's feeling no matter how hard he tries to hide it. It's because of that that I was able to see that you were upset." She answered her taking a small sip of her tea. "So do you want to talk about it?"

18 stared at the woman in front of her. She was able to see what she was feeling so there was no point in lying to her and for some reason she felt like talking to her. She didn't understand what was wrong with her today, she was acting so different. "Krillin found me in the woods and convinced me to come with him back to Kame House as he called it; we were talking when a girl came up and hugged him. She kept calling him 'her' Krillin and accused me of trying to seduce him." 18 told her taking a bite of her cake. She had to admit that it was really good and she was beginning to enjoy herself.

"Do you know who the girl was?" Bulma asked her. She couldn't think of anyone who would just sudden run up and hug Krillin like that.

18 just shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. I know that she had the same eye and hair color as you, only her voice was very high and annoying." 18 finished off her cakes and went to grab another one.

"Same hair like mine?" Bulma looked at her hair and tried to think who would have the same hair color and eyes as her. "Oh my gosh! Do you mean, Maron?"

18 nodded her head. "I think that's what he called her." She couldn't really remember and she really didn't care. She didn't like the girl and if she didn't like someone then she wasn't gong to bother with learning their names.

"Man, no wonder you were upset. I can't stand that annoying airhead either. I swear, I don't know what it was that Krillin ever saw in her but I'm glad that they're not together anymore." She sighed as she remembered all the annoying times she had to deal with Maron and how badly she wanted to smack her. She really hated that girl and was so happy when she and Krillin broke up. But she was back now and by what 18 said, trying to get back with Krillin. She would have to make sure that it doesn't happen.

18 looked at Bulma and wondered what she meant. "Wait, so they're not together? But the way she was acting made it seem like they were." She didn't understand anything right now. This whole day was really confusing and she just wanted it to end.

Bulma shook her head no. "They broke up long before you guys even woke up. She's probably just trying to get back with him because whatever boyfriend she had until now broke up with her, and because she hates no being the center of attention she wants to go back with Krillin and have someone who will actually pay attention to her." Bulma crossed her arms as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She hated how she thought of how Maron was just using her friend. If she ever ran into her, she would be sure to make it that she would never go near Krillin again.

18 took in this piece of information and stood up. "Thank you for this Bulma, but I have to go." She started to walk out of the café when Bulma called out to her to stop. She turned back around and walked back to the table. "Did you want something?"

"No but you might." Bulma called to the waiter and had him wrap up three cakes and give them to 18. "I saw how much you liked the cakes so I figured I give you some before my husband eats the rest."

18 looked down at the bag that held her three cakes and smiled at Bulma. "Thank you."

Bulma smiled right back. "No problem." She seemed to think for a second before she took out a pen and started to write something down on a piece of paper. "Here." She handed 18 the paper.

"What's this?" 18 questioned looking at what was written on the paper.

"Direction of how to get to Kame House. I'm almost positive that that's where Krillin is now." Bulma sent her a knowing wink. She knew the real reason why 18 had been so upset over Maron, and it was not just because she was annoyed at Maron. It was because she saw Krillin getting hugged by another woman and that was what bothered her. She may not know it now but she held feelings for Krillin.

18 looked at the paper and then back at Bulma. "Thanks." She left the café and started to fly towards Kame House.

Bulma watched her fly off and smiled to her son. "Well Trunks, let's head home before Daddy goes crazy and starts blowing things up again." Bulma picked up her laughing son and had the rest of the cakes wrapped up and sent them home to her always hungry husband.

18 flew off towards Kame House, following the directions that Bulma had given her. She looked at every island that was around her until she finally spotted a little pink building. She landed in the back on the island and made her way to the front. She stopped in her tracks and hide behind the wall when she saw who was out front.

Krillin and Maron.

"But Krillin!" Maron cried, her voice getting even higher. To 18 she sounded like an annoying little girl who was upset because she didn't get a new doll.

"I said no, now I'm sorry Maron but I think it's best if you leave." Krillin told her. He was trying really hard not to sound to mean but he knew no matter how he said it, she wouldn't like it.

"Krillin! You can't really mean it. I love you and you love me! We're meant to be together!!" Maron shouted out. She was not happy with the way things were turning out; he was supposed to be ravishing her with gifts by now. "How can you choose that stupid blonde over me?! I mean you two aren't dating and by how quickly she left, I'm pretty sure that she holds no special feelings for you."

Krillin thought about what she was saying to him. A lot of it made some sense. He didn't know what 18 was feeling or f she would even accept his offer to stay with him again. He wasn't even sure if she would want to see him again. For all he knew, he was nothing more then a major pain to her.

"You're right." He said to her. "We're not dating and I wouldn't know if she has any feelings for me at all. Heck, for all I know she probably fids me annoying." He let out a low sigh.

Maron smiled at this. "See. Now come on, let's get out of here and go on a date." She went to garb his hand but he pulled it away from her. "Krillin?"

"I don't know how she feels but I do know one thing. I care about her and I want to make sure that she's safe and happy. I'm sorry Maron, but right now the only girl that I can think about is 18." He told her honestly. He cared for 18 and only her. Maron was at one time a special person from his past but not anymore.

Maron stood there with her mouth wide open as she took in everything that he had said to her. He didn't care about her anymore, but some other girl named 18. She couldn't believe this. "Krillin, you big jerk!" She punched him right on his cheek and ran to her bat crying.

Krillin sat up and held his cheek. He watched Maron leave, crying all the way and though he did feel sorry for her, it wasn't enough to make him go after her. He rubbed his cheek and winced. "Man, all that shopping gave her a mean left hook." He muttered to himself.

"You ok?" Krillin turned around quickly to see 18 standing behind him.

"18?!" He jumped to his feet and stared up at her. "What are you doing here?!"

She looked away, her cheeks turning pink. She held out the bag of cakes. "I meet up with your friend Bulma. She told me how to get here." She looked back down at him. "Here." She handed him the bag of cakes.

He took the bag and looked up at her. "What's this?" he asked her.

"Some cakes. I figured if I'm going to be living her from now on, there should be something in he fridge that I like." She said in a cool voice, putting her hands back in her pockets.

Krillin's eyes bugged out when she spoke. "What!? You…you mean it? You want to live here?" He couldn't believe it.

18 merely nodded. "I was offered to stay here or has that offer expired?"

Krillin just smiled at this and grabbed hold of her arm and lead her inside. "Trust me, 18. that's an offer will never expire." He told her.

18 gave a small smile to this and entered into her new home as well as her new life.

(A Few Years Later)

"Urgh! Stupid Vegeta!" Bulma ranted to 18 about how annoying and stupid her husband was. "I swear, sometimes I wonder what the hell was wrong with me when I married him!"

18 smiled at this and took her friends arm and pulled her along. "Come on, you and I need to head to that café and order a few cakes." She said as they walked down the streets and headed into the same café that Bulma had taken her all those years ago.

Bulma looked at the café and smiled. "Yeah, you're right." Both girls sat down and ordered every cake that was on menu just like last time.

As 18 was eating her cake she remembered the first time she came here and how she was feeling at the time. How confused she was about the feelings she was having. Now she was no longer confused and knew that she loved Krillin, her husband and father of her daughter. She had to admit that she was happy with the way her life turned out.

**END**


End file.
